In an increasingly electronic and interconnected world, more information is being contained in various electronic formats, and widely-separated individuals are more often using electronic meeting spaces to collaborate virtually. As more types of information are stored and exchanged electronically, monitoring and controlling access to that information becomes increasingly important. Administration of a database, or any other form of electronic information or meeting space, includes the ability to control who is and who is not allowed access to that information. However, as the information space becomes more restrictive, or the collaboration becomes more selective, much of the flexibility that makes electronic collaboration and electronic information advantageous can be lost.
To gain access to a typical secure information space, a requester might submit information that allows the system to verify that requester's identity. This may be in the form of a user identification (user ID), an alphanumeric password (for example, a Personal Identification Number (PIN)), or the like, that is uniquely linked with the requester. This information is typically issued by a moderator or administrator prior to the request for access. Regardless of what method of requester identification is used, however, this identification information is typically acquired or set up prior to the requester's first request to access the system. The delay, which may only take a few seconds, allows an administrator or an administrative computer program to enter the identifying information into the system and issue to the requester either the appropriate access or login information or confirmation of that information. In some systems, the administrator or administration program may also choose to independently verify the identification of the requester prior to issuing the login information. In such systems, it may take a much longer time to obtain the access information.
For example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) maintains an Internet-based database of published articles. To gain access, a requester first applies to the IEEE administrator for permission to do so. Upon approval, the administrator issues a login name and a password to the requester. Once this information is received, the requester may use the login name and password to gain access to the database. However, without this information, a requester will not be allowed access, even if the requester is a valid member with access rights to the database.
Similar systems are used for the management of collaboration in an electronic meeting space. Electronic presentation and online broadcast technology now allow people to “attend” a virtual presentation, meeting, or other collaboration over a network of computers. Recent advancements in networking and online broadcasting technology have led to a rapid increase in the use of such virtual electronic meetings within large corporations, particularly over intranets. The advantages of virtual presentation broadcasts are even greater over the Internet, which reaches an even wider audience.
Many software products and services have been developed to facilitate such on-line meetings or collaborations. Products and services, such as WEBEX COMMUNICATIONS, INC.'s WEBEXSM, and the like, facilitate the electronic collaboration of individuals in an electronic meeting space over the Internet or other proprietary distributed network. Typically, on-line meeting or collaboration products allow meeting preparers to send access or login information to everyone they desire to have attend the meeting. Participants, themselves, may also request such access or login information from the meeting preparers. After approval, the requesting participants will receive the access information from the preparer, the requester or participant may use to access the electronic meeting space. However, a person who desires to participate in the electronic meeting but does not have login or access information, or an approved participant who has lost his or her access information, may be unable to access the electronic meeting.